Hiei meets Shiori
by PuppyDemon
Summary: Just as the title says, Hiei meets Shiori (Kurama's human mother) and they don't exactly get along. Will Kurama be forced to chose between the two people he loves most? Duh! Otherwise the story would be boring! HieiKurama


Hi, I have been typing this forever, so I figured I would finally put it up. *Yawns* I'm tired. Well enjoy the fic. Please read and review.  
  
Hiei sat bolt upright in bed. He was at a certain fox's house and had just awoken from a horrible nightmare. He was breathing quite heavily, and had to force himself to take calm deep breaths.  
  
Feeling the cold breeze coming through the open window, he always came into the room through, nipping at his naked form, he got out of bed he began to search for his pants. Upon finding them he went over to the window and closed it, silently. Kurama rolled over in his sleep.  
  
Hiei breathed a sigh of relief, he did not want to wake him up. For the fox had that stupid ningen school in the morning and then he had a part time job at his stepfather's company after school, so the fox needed as much sleep as he could get.  
  
He had nightmares every night and when he woke up and if he made any noise at all Kurama was instantly up, wanting Hiei to talk about his nightmares, which he was still uncomfortable doing.  
  
Knowing he would not be able to get back to sleep for a while, Hiei quietly opened the door to Kurama's room and snuck down stairs to raid the freezer for any sweet snow, or ice cream as the ningens called it.  
  
When he had first come to the human world he thought that everything about the place was bad. But having been stuck in the human world for so long made him see its good points as well, like chocolate. Boy, did he love chocolate, and they had nothing like that in the demon world.  
  
He still found schools a waste of time though, but Kurama still insisted on going to it just to please that human mother of his. Hiei had never met the woman face to face, and he knew that she was sleeping up stairs right then.  
  
He was always in the fox's room or in the tree outside his window when the family was home. The baka ningens didn't have a clue he existed. He found that quite funny that the ningen Kurama loved so much had no clue that he had a lover. Of course, neither did any of their friends, and no one suspected that even if Kurama did have a lover that it would be him.  
  
Hiei let a small smile grace his lips and then began to look around in the freezer for any sweet snow. He finally saw it in the very back of the freezer, but unfortunately many things were blocking his way.  
  
He began to push them aside not really caring how much noise he made, he wanted the ice cream and he wanted now. Just as his hand reached out and grabbed the tub of ice cream a very large frozen ham slipped off the self and landed on Hiei's foot.  
  
"OWWW!!!" He yelled at the top his lungs and began letting out a torrent of curses from at least nine different languages, and most of them weren't ningen. He could get stabbed in the side and be able to ignore it, but that one really hurt. His feet weren't used to having things dropped on them.  
  
Shiori woke with a start upon hearing many things crashing to the floor and a yell of pain coming from down stairs. She then heard what sounded like some one yelling in another language. She shook her husband lying next to her, Kazuya Hatanaka.  
  
"Kazuya!" she whispered and shook him again. "What......" he muttered sleepily. "Someone's down stairs!" She said in a panicky whisper. "Probably just one of the boys up for a midnight snack." "I don't think it's the boys." She said, but was only answered with loud snoring.  
  
Shiori climbed out of bed and silently walked down the hall to check on her two sons. Sure enough, both of them were sound a sleep in their beds. She quickly walked back to her bedroom.  
  
"Kazuya! Wake up!" she said again in panicky whisper and shaking him. He merely swatted her hands away like an annoying fly and mumbled sleepily, "......has anyone seen my leftover spaghetti......" Shiori finally gave up and decided, as she picked up a bat, that she was going to get rid of this intruder herself.  
  
Hiei sat on the kitchen floor nursing his hurt foot, and still cursing at the wretched ham under his breath. When his foot finally stopped throbbing he stood and began to put everything that fell out of the freezer back in, except the ice cream.  
  
Hiei closed the freezer, took the ice cream over to the counter to find a spoon that wouldn't bend in the huge tub of sweet snow. In the dark it was quite hard to find the right spoon, until his eyes had a chance to adjust. Just as he found the right spoon he heard the stairs creak.  
  
It was probably Kurama who had woken up and realized he wasn't in bed and had come to look for the little fire demon and get him to talk about his nightmare "I'm in the kitchen, Kurama." Hiei called out very softly, not wanting to wake anyone in the house.  
  
Shiori began to tiptoe down the stairs with a bat in her hand ready to hit whoever was in her house to protect her babies. Unfortunately she forgot about the fact that the second to last step was creaky, but was quickly reminded when she stepped on it and it creaked.  
  
She stopped and waited for the sound of someone cocking a gun, but instead she heard a male's voice call out softly, "I'm in the kitchen, Kurama." She was confused and now scared. There was definitely someone in her house, but who? Who was Kurama? And why was he in her kitchen? She heard the sound of him messing with the silverware. Well whatever he was doing she was going to get rid of him.  
  
Shiori held the bat up and rushed into the kitchen and swung her bat at a boy that looked a little younger than her older son, Shuiichi, it was sometimes hard having two sons with the same name, the boy had black hair that looked like it defined gravity and had no shirt or shoes on, but it was hard to tell much else since it was dark.  
  
Just before the bat made contact with his head he vanished. She looked everywhere around her trying to find the boy. He was no where to be seen, then she noticed the tub of ice cream sitting open on the counter and a large spoon next to it.  
  
"Why would some one come into our house just to eat our ice cream?" she wondered aloud. Then she realized she should warn every one else that there had been someone in there house. "Shuiichi, Shuiichi, Kazuya! Hurry up and get down here!!!" she called at the top of her voice.  
  
Kurama woke with a start feeling someone appear suddenly in his room, but then calmed down when he realized it was Hiei. "Fox, your mom is one crazy bitch." Hiei said calmly. Kurama rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Hiei was sitting on the edge of his bed with an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
"Hiei, what are you talking about?" Kurama said sleepily and yawned. Then a realization hit him and he was wide awake. "Why did you just call my mom a crazy bitch?" "She tried to hit me in the head with a bat for getting a midnight snack because I couldn't sleep. Are all humans this crazy or just the ones you know?"  
  
Kurama opened his mouth to retort when his mother yelled, "Shuiichi, Shuiichi, Kazuya! Hurry up and get down here!!!" her voice sounded a little scared. "Oh no......You are in big trouble when I get back." Kurama said in a dangerous tone. He left the room, closing the door behind him. "What did I do?" Hiei asked himself.  
  
Kurama hurried down the stairs, his little step brother and step father behind him. His mother, Shiori was in the kitchen, when they all finally got down stairs. "Shiori? What's the matter?" Hatanaka asked.  
  
"I told you there was someone in our house but would you listen to me? Nooooo! 'It's probably just the boys.'" She mocked sounding like a combination between scared to death and boiling over with rage. Little Shuiichi looked extremely scared. "Now honey, calmly tell us what happened." Hatanaka said trying, with little success, to soothe Shiori.  
  
"There was a boy in our kitchen eating our ice cream and when I swung the bat at him he vanished into thin air!!!" She screamed at him.  
  
'Hiei, you are in such trouble when I get a hold of you!' Kurama thought. "Now Shiori it's been a long day and I think the light was playing tricks on you." Hatanaka said trying to reason with the woman. "Maybe you're right.......I mean people don't just vanish into thin air. Let's all just go back to bed. I'm so sorry to wake all of you."  
  
"It's okay mom," Shuiichi said. "I mean if I saw someone in our kitchen eaten the ice cream, I would freak too."  
  
Kurama awoke the next morning with the fire demon, he had scolded very badly the night before, in his arms and his extremely annoying alarm clock, that Kuwabara had gotten him for his birthday, saying 'Time to get up sleepy head! Rise and shine!' Well it was the thought that counted, right?  
  
He didn't want to have to get up and get ready for school he wanted to hold his little Jaganshi in his arms, just like that forever. Maybe he shouldn't have yelled at Hiei like that last night. He had only been trying to get a midnight snack, but now his mom was going to think that she was losing it.  
  
Kurama snuggled closer to Hiei and breathed in the smell of his hair. He sighed happily, loving everything about the foul tempered fire demon. He sighed again this time sad, why was it that the two people he loved most in the three worlds would never get along. The sun glared in his eyes telling him that he better get up. Kurama sighed once more this time out of frustration.  
  
"What's wrong, fox? Three sighs in a row, that's a bad sign." Hiei said sleepily while trying to hide the worry in his voice. Hiei was convinced it was about what had happened last night. He had apologized, wasn't that enough!?!  
  
The alarm clock went off again. 'Time to get up sleepy head! Rise and shine!' Before Kurama could reach over and hit the snooze button again Hiei smashed the thing into a million pieces. "There. It's off." He said looking quite smug.  
  
Kurama just smiled. He couldn't get mad at Hiei with that look on his face and after the way he had yelled at Hiei last night.  
  
"So, what's wrong?" Hiei said not wanting Kurama to forget his earlier question. Kurama stared silently at the floor for a moment obviously trying to decide what to say.  
  
"Hiei, why do you always stay up here and eat dinner? Why don't you ever come down stairs and get to know my family? Instead of having to sneak around, you would be free to come and go as you pleased and we would never have one of the situations, like we had last night, happen again." Kurama said and looked at Hiei with great hope in his eyes.  
  
Hiei broke the eye contact and said while looking at the sheets instead of Kurama, "......because they're baka ningens and if you don't hurry up you're going to be late for your baka ningen school." Kurama climbed slowly out of bed, untangled himself from the sheets, and walked into the bathroom to get ready without another word to Hiei.  
  
'Now you've really done it!' Hiei scolded himself. He too untangled himself from the cursed sheets and began to look for the rest of his clothing. But not wanting to get on the fox's bad side anymore than he was right now, he just threw his clothes in the dirty clothes hamper.  
  
Then pulled some of the ningen clothing Kurama had gotten him out of the closet, and quickly got dressed. He strapped his katana to his belt and left. The only sign of him ever having been there was the open window.  
  
Kurama walked alone to school, that deeply depressed him. He was so used to having Hiei walking right beside him up to the school gate.  
  
Please review. And I don't know why Kurama didn't wake up after Hiei yelled. He just didn't because I say so. 


End file.
